Un mariage en blanc
by Never-Forget-Never-Forgive
Summary: Narcissa s'inquiète à propos de son mariage, et de son futur mari qui ne semble pas l'apprécier à sa juste valeur... Pour le défi #2: Un peu de gaieté s'il-vous-plaît, du forum Sauvagement Sexy de Victory87! Bon c'est gai, mais pas tout le long U u


**Un mariage en blanc**

**Salut à tous! Voici officiellement la Fic de mon retour à l'écriture! Je dois me perfectionner, j'ai perdu mon style initial, mais je vais m'améliorer, promis jurée! ^^ Alors cette Fiction est une Narcissa/Lucius, pour le défi #2 du forum de Victory87, Sauvagement Sexy! Ce défi s'intitule : Un peu de gaieté s'il-vous-plaît! C'est pour ça que sa sera sûrement un peu niais… Bonne lecture :D**

J'étais roulée en boule dans mon lit, et je ne bougeais plus. Les couvertures recouvraient mon corps en entier, ma tête également. La couette m'offrait le refuge parfait contre l'épreuve qui m'attendait. Moelleuse, chaude, réconfortante… On oubliait tous nos problèmes dès l'instant où notre corps s'effondrait sur le lit. La douceur des draps sur notre peau nue était étrange sur le coup, comme une douche glacée. Puis ils se réchauffaient, prenaient la température de notre corps, et devenaient parfois beaucoup trop chauds! Mais pour moi, cette chaleur était parfaite. J'avais toujours trop froid, surtout quand le stress me rattrapait. Je ne portais qu'une mince nuisette lilas, même si l'heure avançait, et qu'il serait bientôt temps de revêtir ma robe de mariée.

Ma robe de mariée… Juste l'idée me faisait gémir de peur. Ma grande sœur Bellatrix s'était bien mariée avant moi, et elle n'en était pas morte! Je pouvais y arriver moi aussi! Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me stressais autant… Peut-être parce qu'au départ, elle avait eu la chance d'épouser un homme qui adorait la moindre parcelle de son corps. Et que moi… Lucius semblait se ficher de moi comme de l'an 40! Sa seule préoccupation devait être de s'assurer que je sois fertile, en couchant avec moi le plus vite possible! La nuit de noces… Après notre mariage… Mariage qui se déroulait ce soir… Perdre ma virginité avec cet homme qui ne m'aimait pas… Re-gémissement.

Je m'enfonçais un peu plus profondément dans mes couvertures, et dans mes idées noires. J'entendis la porte grincer, puis se refermer. Une voix, qui n'était douce que très rarement, s'adressa à moi avec la dureté habituelle.

- Lève-toi, Cissy! Tu dois être prête dans 2 heures, on n'a pas une seule minute à perdre!

Un moment passa, je gardais mon silence et mon immobilité, pendant que Bellatrix continuait de respirer bruyamment aux côtés de mon refuge improvisé.

- Sors, Narcissa! Tu as 5 secondes, sinon je te sors de là, _moi-même_!

Elle avait trop appuyée sur le «moi-même». J'aimais beaucoup ma sœur aînée, mais je savais reconnaître les tons de sa voix grave. Appuyer sur un mot = tout faire pour lui plaire. Je repoussais les draps et la couette à mes pieds, en me permettant quand même de pousser un soupir de désespoir. Je n'aurais pas du, me dis-je quelques secondes plus tard quand la paume de ma sœur claqua sur ma joue pâle.

- Narcissa Black, tu devrais être honorée! Un Malefoy! Tu va vivre riche, ma pauvre! Je te plains, c'est in-cro-ya-ble!

Elle avait crachée sa phrase d'une façon sarcastique et blessante, ricanant méchamment lorsque sa phrase se termina. Je me levais lentement, passais devant le miroir, puis finis mon parcours dans la salle de bain qui communiquait avec ma chambre. Ma sœur m'y suivit en prenant brusquement son visage entre ses mains.

- Bellatrix, lâche-moi!

Je pensais recevoir une gifle, un coup de poing, qu'elle me morde à la limite, mais je fus surprise. Elle embrassa tendrement chacune de mes joues, me pris dans ses bras doucement en me chuchotant à l'oreille :

- Je suis dure avec toi, je le sais, mais tout va bien aller… Si Lucius te fait du mal, je m'en occupe je te l'assure… Ma petite sœur…

Elle releva son visage vers moi en me souriant affectueusement.

2 heures plus tard, je montais tranquillement l'allée du jardin, qui avait été aménagée spécialement pour le mariage. J'étais époustouflante, aux dire de ma sœur, dans ma robe blanche longue, avec mes blonds cheveux remontés en un haut chignon. Il dégageait ma nuque, permettant également l'énorme collier de saphirs qui pendait à mon cou (cadeau de mariage de ma future belle-famille), d'être aperçut par tous les gens qui se trouvaient dans notre jardin. Mes talons hauts argent me plaçaient à la hauteur de mon futur mari, que j'apercevais, droit devant l'autel. Il paraissait plutôt calme, et aucunes émotions n'osaient se pointer sur son visage dur. À bien y penser, je restais quand même plus petite que lui. Arrivée à ses côtés, il me prit les mains et le prêtre commença son long discours monotone. Toute l'assistance pleurait, et je dois avouer que j'en avais aussi l'envie. Ne se rendaient-ils pas compte que je donnais ma vie à un homme qui ne m'aimait pas?

J'entendis Lucius parler, le prêtre me regarder, parler encore un peu, et puis attendre. Je murmurais un «Oui, je le veux» peu convaincant, qui ravis toute la famille qui hurla de joie pendant que mon mari m'embrassait tendrement. Tendrement? Eh oui, son baiser était doux et plein d'attentions…

Toute la soirée, je la passais avec mon mari et ma sœur, quand celui-ci me laissait en paix pour aller parler avec ma mère. Quand, enfin, je me retrouvais seule avec mon aînée, je lui demandais quelque chose qui me tracassait depuis longtemps.

- Bellatrix? Comment on fait l'amour?

Ma sœur s'étouffa dans sa coupe de champagne, en reversant une grande partie sur sa belle robe d'un violet profond.

Elle me regarda étrangement, la bouche ouverte et les yeux fuyants. Elle n'eut pas à me parler, car les invités commençaient à partir, et venaient nous saluer, me souhaitant leurs meilleurs vœux. Mon mari arriva bien vite à mes côtés, et avant même de n'avoir pu reparler à Bella, je me retrouvais dans notre nouveau manoir. Riche, luxueux, décoré avec goût… Mais je n'aperçus pas toute les pièces, car Lucius m'entraînait vers la chambre doucement, une main contre mes hanches. Il était étonnamment tendre avec moi, depuis le début de la soirée, je me demandais bien ce que sa cachais… Un corps très laid? Une mauvaise intention derrière la tête? Une demande à me faire?

Il referma la porte derrière nous, puis m'observa longuement avec son air glacé… qui fondit au moment même où il me parla…

- Tu es sublime…

Il posa ses mains contre mes hanches, les remontant délicatement contre les côtés de ma poitrine, recouverte pas ma robe, et sous cette dernière, par mon corset. Je voulais parler, mais je n'osais pas. J'eu de la difficulté à lui dire ce prétexte pour m'éclipser :

- Je… je dois aller dans la salle de bain un instant, ce ne sera pas long…

J'ouvris la porte de notre chambre à la volée, me perdant dans les couloirs sombres du Manoir que je ne connaissais pas encore. Je trouvais enfin une petite porte toute simple, derrière laquelle se cachait une salle de bain. Je m'y engouffrais avec désespoir, claquant la porte brusquement. Je m'effondrais peu de temps après, contre le mur du fond, qui faisait face à la porte. Je pleurais silencieusement pendant presque 15 minutes, quand je réalisais soudain que j'avais oubliée de verrouiller la porte. Avant de n'avoir même pu esquisser un mouvement vers la porte pour réparer mon erreur, il entra.

Mon mari se jeta sur moi, une expression horrifiée au visage. Il me serra contre lui, pressant son torse musclé contre ma poitrine, trop petite à mon goût. Il prit mon visage de la même façon que ma sœur l'avait fait plus tôt, mais beaucoup plus délicatement.

- Pourquoi tu pleures, ma chérie?

Une voix de velours, un homme parfait et gentil envers moi… Comment avais-je pu croire qu'il y avait une seule goutte de méchanceté en cet homme qui était à présent mon mari? Je décidais de tout lui dire, oublier mes craintes, et m'abandonner…

- J'ai peur…

Les mots se battaient dans ma bouche pour sortir, mais ils perdaient, car je les ravalais…

- Peur? Peur de quoi, Narcissa?

Il me regarda un moment, vit que je rougissais, puis compris. Tout c'était lut sur son visage en moins d'une seconde.

Il posa sa main sur ma nuque en me regardant droit dans les yeux, les siens si beaux, si francs…

- Tu n'auras jamais rien à craindre avec moi. Cette nuit de noces, oublie-la! Cette tradition stupide, je m'en fiche! Quand tu seras prête, je le serai.

Il se releva en me souriant. Je le pris comme un geste d'abandon, mais c'était plutôt pour me laisser mon espace, un temps à moi.

Cette nuit là, je la passais dans ses bras. Il m'avait déshabillé, prise dans ses bras en me murmurant que j'étais magnifique. Dans notre lit conjugal, une seule action fût posée : la main de mon mari contre mon ventre plat, en signe de protection.

Je sentais son souffle chaud sur ma nuque, sa main appuyée sur mon ventre, le caressant doucement, et je me sentais finalement _bien…_

**Ayeeee c'était pas vraiment heureux! Bon au moins la fin est pas triste ^^ Enfin j'aime quand même ^^ Donnez-moi votre avis, je vous aime! **

**Anna Bella : ) **


End file.
